Her Father's Hands
by kagome092287
Summary: there is a reason kagome never talks about her father! and her friends are about to find out why! please R&R!


Her Father's Hands

Kagome looked at InuYasha warily, she didn't want to ask him if she could go home but she had too. "Hey InuYasha I need to go home for a few days!" she said her voice was low. "What for? You have one of those stupid test things again?" he asked loudly and rude. "Uhh yeah that's right I need to go study." She said nicely and hoping he would say no. "Feh! Fine I'll take you back to the well then!" he huffed rudely. She was shocked that he gave in so easily and a bet disappointed. He took her to the well, which they weren't very far from Kaede's village either. They made it to the well and she hugged him "I'll be back in three days!" she said with a strange tone. He looked at her confused. 'Why is she acting like this? Usually she is excited to go home?' he thought as he watched her jump through the well. She climbed out to the other side. She walked across the courtyard and into the house. "Hi mom I'm home!" she announced. "Oh kagome I've got some great news!" her mother announced. "Yeah what is it?" Kagome asked excitedly. "Your dad is gonna come pick you and Souta up. Both of you are going to stay with him while I take grandpa to an antique art show he wants to see. And I know you and Souta miss him and you only get to see him for a month every three years." Her mom told her. "Yeah that would be nice. How long you and grandpa will be gone?" kagome asked "The whole weekend!" her mother answered. "When will he be here?" kagome asked, as she set her yellow bag down. "In about an hour." Her mom answered. "Really, okay I'm gonna go get ready I look like a mess!" she said. Her father doesn't know about the well or that she is a reincarnated priestess or about the hanyou she is in love with. She took a bath then she put on a clean school uniform on so that her father would think she was at school all day. Souta came home from school. "Hey sis! How is everyone on the other side?" he asked as he dropped his school stuff off in his room and was back to the stairs. "They're good just resting and waiting for me to return." She answered as she headed down the stairs with her little brother. They sat at the table in the kitchen and kagome told her grandpa about her adventures on the other side of the well when suddenly they heard the knock on the door. "Dad's here!" Souta shouted as he ran to open the door. Kagome's dad stood in the door way wearing his Navy dress uniform. He is a captain in the Japanese Navy and lives on a different base and travels the world training new soldiers and deports military supplies to different bases. Her father terrified her he was a strict man and treated his children like soldiers rather than his children. "Hello Souta how are doing young man?" he greeted him. "I'm good, we're gonna have lots of fun aren't we dad?" Souta said excitedly. Kagome walked into where her brother and father were. "My, is that my little girl?" he gasped when he saw her come in. Kagome tried not to cringe when she heard that. He went up and hugged her "That's my good girl!" he said as he hugged her tight. Her stomach churned and flopped when he said those words.

Flashback:

"Daddy, please no! You're hurting me!" kagome cried when her father put his fingers inside of her. "Shh its okay daddy loves you. That's my good girl!" he whispered in her ear. Then took off her clothes and molested her some more. She cried and started to count in her head while he violated her.

End flash back

Kagome shook her head it brought painful memories of his last visit. "Well give me a hug goodbye before you leave, you kids mind your father. I love you both!" her mom said as she kissed them both good bye and watched them all go out the door. Kagome and Souta followed their father to his car and got in. he drove across town to his temporary home was while he was home in Tokyo. He pulled up to the house it was a lot smaller then the shrine house that they lived in. they got out of the car grabbing their bags they had for the weekend. Her father unlocked the door and led them in. "Dad I didn't know you got a house this time. How long are you staying?" Kagome asked as she noticed that the house was fully furnished and looked like he was stay awhile. "That's what I was going to tell you over dinner but this seems like a great time to tell you. I have been promoted to being a general of the navy so I can stay here longer than usual isn't that great?" he announced. Kagome smiled a little. 'What now I would have to see him more often? What am I going to do when I am on the other side of the well? Mom and dad have a fifty/fifty joint custody! Mom can't keep me with her she would be put in jail for violating it.' She thought as her father talked about what he has been doing the past three years. The places he's seen. Her father turned to them with a smile. "I have gifts for you both!" he said with excitement. He gave Souta a new football (soccer ball for those who don't know the rest of the world calls it football). "Oh boy a new football!" Souta shouted throwing it in the air "Outside Souta not in the house!" her father shouted with authority pulling Kagome back into reality. Souta went outside and kicked his new ball in the backyard. "Kagome I got you a special gift! I saw it in the U.S. and I knew you would love it." He said as he handed her a little white box. She opened it and it was a gold necklace that had the words 'Daddy's Girl' on it with a pretty little sapphire on the edge. "Dad it's beautiful! Thank you!" she said trying to please him and tell him what he wanted to here. After he gave her the present he led her around his new house. He led her to her new bedroom. "This is your room princess! I hope you like it." He smiled as she went into the little bedroom. It was a light purple and had a daybed up against the wall. Then she saw the big window which had a cherry tree right outside of it then she looked to her left and saw a desk with a computer on it. "Is that for me?" she asked looking at the computer. "Yes I thought you could use it for school work on it." He answered. "Thank you dad it's nice!" she said as she turned and hugged him. The rest of the night was very nice. "This might be a good weekend! He could've changed since then." She told herself. The next day she put on a dark blue pleated skirt and a white t-shirt from out of her big yellow bag. She went to the mirror and put on the necklace her father gave her. Not because she liked it but to please him and keep him from not beating her or Souta. Kagome did everything to keep her father from getting mad so she did the dishes and cleaned up after her little brother. She said the respectful things and everything was going so great and so she went to her room after lunch and started on her school work. She was half way through her math homework when she heard a loud crash. She jumped up and started to head for the noise. "Damn it Souta I told you not to play ball in the house!" she heard her father shout. She ran to her brother's defense. She saw her father take out his belt and wrap it around his large hand, and Souta against the wall cowering away from her father. "No leave him alone!" she shouted as she stood over her little brother protectively. "Kagome move now! I won't ask again!" he said in a low deep voice "No you're not going to touch him!" she shouted. "Fine!" he said as he grabbed her wrist and threw her away from Souta. She landed on the floor. She got back up and ran to Souta and held him while the belt struck her on her lower back. She winced in pain when she felt the sting as she held him in her arms. She squeezed him tighter and shut her eyes when she felt the lash of the belt. "Kagome!" Souta whispered in horror of seeing his sister take the lashing. "You little bitch!" her father shouted as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her off of Souta and threw her to the floor. He came up behind her and put her on her knees and whipped her with his belt she cried every time the belt sliced through her thirty times. She fell to her right side onto the floor by the last whip. Her skirt was raised up revealing her panties and her bruised behind. Souta looked at his father frighten and saw him staring down at his big sister in a bizarre way. He followed the direction of the stare and he pulled her skirt down over her bruised butt. "Shit I need a fucking drink!" Their father soon stormed off. After he left, Souta went up to Kagome. He lightly touched her shoulder. "Sis, are you okay?" he asked with a shaky voice. "I'm okay! I'm used to it!" she answered him as she got up and looked at him. "Souta go into your room and stay there till I say to come out okay!" she ordered. "But…okay I'll go!" he ran into his room. He went to hide under his bed from his father. Kagome walked into the bathroom, and started the tub she took off her skirt and she looked at her bruises in the mirror. There on her lower back and hip laid a large dark purple bruise. 'Damn it I can't hide these from him. If InuYasha finds out!' she thought. She went over to the tub and stepped in gently. She winced when she sat down in the tub. She looked at the back of her thighs and saw the deep red marks from the belt on them. She cleaned herself gently, and then stepped out wrapping a towel around herself and went into her room. She put on a tank top and some boy short underwear on. She went to lie on her bed, and held one of her pillows and cried. "InuYasha!" she cried out his name.

o0o

"Kagome!" InuYasha sighed from a branch of the god tree near the well once his connection with Kagome felt like she was upset and lonely. He put his head down and started to debate rather to inspect or not. 'But then again if she was in danger the feeling would be stronger.' he thought and then grunted a low growl in frustration, and then settled back into his sleep.

o0o

She fell asleep. She woke up to the sounds of footsteps passing her room three hours later. Then she heard her door opening slowly. She closed her eyes tight and waited for what she knew what was coming next. She heard his footsteps coming towards her she smelled the liquor that was all over his body. She felt him sit on her bed. "I'm sorry baby girl I didn't mean to go so far." He told her with a slurred speech. He noticed she was lying on her side wearing a tank top and panties that was showing off her bruise butt cheeks. He pulled her lightly onto her back. To see her more, she jumped a little when she felt his hand run over the top of her tank top to put his hand on her breast. She opened her eyes to see his hand on her. "Daddy please, you're drunk!" she cried softly. "Shh that's daddy's good girl!" he said as he molested her some more. He ran two fingers on the outside of her panties along her womanhood till she became wet. She closed her eyes and counted in her head till he stopped. She hated how her body would respond to what he wanted by lightly twitching and trembled when he touched her womanhood. It made her feel dirty. Once he was satisfied with making her wet he covered her with a blanket and kissed the top of her head "That's my good girl!" he said then he left her room. Souta saw him leave Kagome's room as he was returning to his room from the bathroom. 'Why was he in sis's room?' he thought as he climbed in his bed and fell asleep. Kagome laid there in her bed staring at the ceiling not moving and trying to forget his touch. Tears slowly fell down her face. The next day Kagome opened her eyes to Souta sitting on his knees on the floor staring at her with sadness. "Sis why was dad in your room last night?" he asked timidly. "He felt bad for what he did and he was apologizing for it." She answered while placing a fake smile on her face to reassure him she was okay. "Oh okay...But… I heard you cry?" he added. "Souta just drop it I'm fine now get out so I can get dressed." She said as she pushed him out of her room. Once she was alone she grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. They were loose fitting jeans so she would feel comfortable, and she put on her bra and a t-shirt. She put on that necklace she hated, to start the day hoping her father was in a good mood today. She was wrong. She sat at the table as he made them breakfast. Kagome ate what he gave them so not to be punished if she didn't eat it. After they were done she cleaned up the mess he made. He came in when she was finished to inspect it "Kagome damn it move you can't do anything right." He pushed her out of the way, and she smacked the edge of the counter giving her a new bruise on the side of her stomach. Later that day she was in her room studying again. "Kagome get your ass in her now!" her father shouted. She came to the kitchen. "Yes sir?!" she asked looking down in respect. "What do you think? Make lunch you idiot!" he shouted "Yes sir!" she answered then moved into the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. He watched her make it and became irritated on how slow she was taking. He smacked her and pushed her to the floor, and took over it. He was swearing while he finished making the lunch. He left the kitchen and went to watch football in the TV. Room. Kagome got up and noticed more bruises forming on her. She went to her room to hide from her father. She heard his footsteps coming towards her room. He burst into her room. She looked at him with fear. He went to her and grabbed her upper arm tightly in his strong grip. "Ouch daddy you're hurting me! What did I do?" she cried out in pain. He didn't answer he dragged her to the kitchen and shoved her to the counter. "You left a fucking mess in here! Now clean it up!" he shouted. She shakily picked up the stuff and put them away. She passed by him trying to go away from him. "Where do you think you are going!" he said in a low deep voice. "Dad I have to go study!" she answered. "Don't back talk me young lady!" he said as he grabbed her arm right above her elbow bruising her again. He pulled out his belt and he pushed her over a chair so he could whip on her back side. He began to whip her. She whimpered at each lash. Then he stopped and looked at her "Damn it kagome I hate doing this to you! Why can't you just…" he stopped saying and left again to go to the bar like he usually did when he came home. Kagome was glad when bed time came around she put on pajama shorts and a pajama shirt on. She climbed in bed and fell asleep once she was about to completely fall asleep she heard a knock on her door "Sis I'm scared can I sleep with you?" he asked. She got up and opened her door and went back to her bed tiredly laying on her left side her back facing out. Souta came in and shut the door behind him. He went into her bed and laid next to her back pressing his back against hers not meaning to but in accident. "Ahh Souta, be careful he hit me there!" she whimpered angrily. "Sorry sis!" he said. "Where is he anyways?" she asked him while looking at her wall. "At a bar somewhere still, I think?" he answered. "Oh okay!" she said tiredly then fell back to sleep. 'I'll stay with sis to protect her!' he thought as his eyes watched the door. Then he fell asleep. It was getting late when kagome heard the hard footsteps passing in front of her door again. "Souta wake up!" she whispered while shaking him in a panic. "What!" he said tiredly. "Hide under my bed and do not come out no matter what you hear." She ordered him urgently. He looked at her with fear in his eyes and did what she said and went under her bed. Then Kagome laid on her back tensed up waiting for her father's dreadful hands. She heard the door open and her father came in. She smelled the liquor on his breath and on his body. She felt him pull the covers off and then he slowly unbutton her night shirt, he slowly opened her shirt up to reveal her breast. "Daddy Please not again I'll be good! I promise to behave! Just don't please!" she cried quietly. Souta put his hands over his ears when he heard his big sister beg her father to stop. "Its okay princess daddy loves you! This is our little secret." He answered her then he fondled her breast she closed her eyes as he did this. 'InuYasha!' she thought as her father ran his hand down to her shorts and fingered her. 'He never went this far!' she shivered with fear. He didn't go in her vagina he just played with her clitoris and rubbed his finger up and down the lips of her womanhood it was enough to make her terrified of him and hate him. 'One. Two. Three. Four. Fi...' She counted in her head till he was done like she usually did but stopped when she felt two of his fingers went inside of her. She was fighting the feeling to clinch her legs tight. "Daddy, please! You're hurting me! Please stop!" she begged as she cried softly. He lingered a little longer inside her before he pulled his fingers out. He pulled her top together and buttoned it up slowly and gently. He pulled the cover up over her and kissed the top of her head "That's my good girl!" he said then left her room. Souta didn't know what happened to his sister he was too young to understand. After her father left he climbed out from under her bed and Souta leaned against her bed and looked at his sister who laid on her back staring at the ceiling with a terrified look in her eyes. 'He went too far!' she thought as the pain radiated through her lower body. He looked at her face with fear and confusion. She turned her head and looked at him with tears still coming down. "Souta you should go to your bed now!" she ordered him. He nodded and went to his bed. The next morning the sun shone on her face. She looked up at the tree outside the window. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked up when she heard the door opened it was her brother. "Mom is here to get us so get ready. Hey Sis what did dad do to you last night?" Souta asked as he came in. "Nothing its okay." She answered him then got up. "Now get out so I can get ready to go." She said as she pushed him out the door. Once he was out she shut the door and changed out of her clothes and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She packed her yellow bag and headed out of her room to meet her mom and brother at the door. "Hi kagome did you have a good time with your father?" her mother asked greeting her. "Yes it was a nice weekend!" she lied. Her mother didn't notice the fear in her children's eyes. "Well, tell him bye! I'll be waiting in the car! Come on Souta!" she said as she walked out with Souta. Kagome turned and faced her father. "Bye daddy!" she said as she hugged him trying to repress the tremble of fear away. "Bye princess! I'll see you in two weeks!" he said as he hugged her back. "That's my good girl!" he said as he kissed the top of her head. Then kagome almost ran out of the house. She jumped into the car and her mother drove them home. "Mom I'm going to the well I'll be back in two weeks." She shouted as she ran as fast as she could to the well. She had to get to InuYasha and be in his safe arms once more and make her bad memories leave her mind. She climbed in and went through it. She climbed out and felt a hand she flinched then noticed it was InuYasha. "Hi Kagome!" InuYasha said with a smile. "InuYasha, I missed you!" she said as she with watery eyes and hugged him. 'What's with her…wait what's that smell? A man was around her actually it's all over her!' he thought "Kagome Who were you with?" he asked confused by the scent. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "I can smell a man on you!" he answered. "And it smells like he was drunk!" he added. 'Damn him and his strong sense of smell!' she thought. "My father has come home for a while and I was with him all weekend!" she answered. "Wait I didn't even know your father was still around?" he said confused. "He isn't around and he only comes around once every three years." She answered his confusion. She pushed away from his chest and took his hand. He watched then he saw the bruises up along her arm 'Someone hurt her?' he thought as he saw how blue they were against her pale skin. 'Wait, did her own father do this to her?' he asked himself. "Kagome what happened to you?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine and you can't help me with this I have to do this on my own. This is my problem not yours." She told him. "But Kagome!" he protested her. "No I'm done talking about this now let's go!" she demanded stamping her foot in frustration. 'Maybe I can get Sango to talk it out of her!' he thought as he followed Kagome to Kaede's village as they walked he noticed the dark purple bruise peeking on her lower back from under her shirt. 'What in the world happened to her?' he asked himself with a low growl. They walked into the hut and joined their friends. "Hi Kagome welcome back I'm so glad your back! It's lonely being the only girl in the group while you're gone!" Sango greeted as she glared at the monk who had a fresh hand print on his cheek. "Yeah I know what you mean!" she laughed. "Hey Sango, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" InuYasha asked her in a desperate tone in his voice. "Uhh, sure!" Sango answered looking at him stun that he would come to her about a problem so she got up and went out of the hut. InuYasha followed. "What is the matter InuYasha?" she asked once they were away from the hut "Ugh something happened to Kagome but she won't tell me! She keeps saying it's her problem and I can't help her, but if you can get it out of her we might be able to help!" he explained as he paced back and forth in front of her. "Why me?" she asked confused in to why should she be the one to ask Kagome. "You're her best friend and you're a girl so she might tell you what happened!" he said as he paced in front of Sango who was standing and listening to him. "Okay I'll try to but I can't promise you anything!" she replied to he's request. "Thank you!" InuYasha sighed with relief. Then they walked back to the hut. He watched Kagome closely, and he noticed that she cringed when she sat down and she was wearing baggy clothes which really weren't the norm for her. The next day the gang went off to go try to find and defeat Naraku. They stopped to make camp near a hot spring. Kagome and Sango went to bathe first. Sango went in first she noticed that kagome was hiding herself, which was unlike Kagome since they have always bathed together. The moon was full and bright over the water when Kagome went in the water "Kagome what happened to your arm?" she asked when she saw the bruise on Kagome's upper arm. Then she looked closely at her friend and noticed more bruises along Kagome's body. She saw two on her stomach and one on the side of her hip. "Actually you're covered in them!" Sango gasped as she moved closer.

o0o

"What are you doing InuYasha?" Miroku asked when he followed him to the edge of where the girls bathed. "Shh I'm trying to hear them!" he whispered. "I didn't know you were like that InuYasha!" Miroku said with a small laugh. "No it's not like that you pervert! I'm trying to hear if she'll tell Sango what happened to her while she was home!" he said as he perked his dog ears towards them to listen to the girls' conversation. Miroku looked at him confused then he sat next to him to listen as well.

o0o

"Where did you get those bruises?" Sango asked. Kagome looked where Sango look and noticed the bruises of where her father grabbed her and shoved her on her body. "I fell!" she lied. Sango looked at the one on Kagome's upper arm closely and went over to her. She hesitantly put her hand on it and matched each finger with the pattern gently. "Kagome, who grabbed you like that?" She asked sitting next to her on a rock. "It's nothing! I made him mad that's all!" she excused it, and then moved away from Sango. Sango gasped at the sight of the dark purplish bruises on her friend's lower back. "Kagome, who got mad at you, and where did those bruises come from?" Sango asked looking at Kagome's back seeing the deep lash marks from the belt. Kagome looked at her "It's nothing…I'm fine! Please just drop it and leave it alone." Kagome begged. "Kagome, if someone is hurting you we can help you be safe. Even if it is in your world! InuYasha is very concerned about you and I am too now seeing those bad bruises! Please just tell me what happened!" Sango said in a sweet voice and looking at her with deep concern. "It's just…he gets really angry. And I can't tell you! He'll get angry if anyone knew…he scares me so much…I hate him! I wish he was dead or would stay away!" kagome almost shouted and she began to cry. "Who did this? Who are you scared of?" Sango asked. "My father… he gets angry easily and takes it out…on me!" Kagome finally caved in to Sango's questions. "Your father?" she asked confused and shocked. No one in the gang ever heard Kagome talk about her father so they all assumed he was dead. "Yeah he drinks a lot…and…I'm his main target. I got this from protecting my little brother from his belt!" she said as she showed her the dark purplish and dark blue bruises on her behind. "I'm sorry to talk to you about this when you have your own problems! I shouldn't be putting all this on you! I'm sorry Sango! Forget I said anything!" Kagome said feeling ashamed for telling her friend all this when know Sango has seen her whole family killed by Naraku. Sango looked at her dumb founded. 'Why is she apologizing for this? It's not her fault she was dealt with a bad father! Poor thing! I feel bad that I had a great father and he died but she has a bad father live!' Sango thought. "Kagome it's not your fault and I am glad you told me!" she explained with a comforting smile for her friend. "Please don't tell the guys? Especially not InuYasha!" she begged. "Your secret's safe with me!" Sango said. She stared at Kagome with sadness. She never imagined a father hitting their own child like that.

o0o

'My Kagome is being abused?' InuYasha thought as he heard them talk. 'He did more then beat her! I smelled it on her! Please just tell her so we can help you!' he thought. Miroku looked serious now after he heard what the girls were talking about.

o0o

Later that night everyone turned in for the night. InuYasha watched Kagome sleep and He saw the bruise on her lower back. 'I have to see this for myself!' he told himself. He went closer to her and noticed that the bruise went further down. He gently pulled her sweat pants down to examine her more. He saw that her whole backside was bruised. He looked at her thighs and they had deep red lash marks on them. He pulled her sweats back up. Then he noticed the bruise marks of her hip and lightly pulled her shirt up to rest it under her breast so not to expose her. He examined her body and saw the other bruises. He pulled her shirt down after he heard her softly cry "Daddy please stop!" she whimpered and trembled in fear. InuYasha picked her up to try to comfort her and not wake the others. "Daddy, please stop your hurting me!" Kagome said out loud as she dreamt. 'That's my good girl!' she heard his voice in her dream. "DADDY NO! PLEASE STOP!" she shouted as she opened her eyes to InuYasha holding her. His golden eyes looking back at her with such sadness. "It's okay Kagome! It was just a dream!" he said to calm her down. "InuYasha I'm afraid of him! I hate when he comes home! Why doesn't he just leave and never come home! I hate him so much." she said in between sobs. Sango and Miroku sat up "What's wrong kagome?" they asked. She looked at them. "Kagome Please just tell us what he does to you when you're alone with him! I smelt it on you when I got you from the well! And you flinched when I touch you!" InuYasha begged. "It's nothing!" she tried to brush it off staring back at him with wide eyes. "'It is nothing?' Kagome, you are covered in bruises how is that nothing?" he said in an anxious voice. "Okay he beats me when he is mad at me or for no reason at all!" she answered in anger that he wouldn't let this go. "Kagome he doesn't just beat you! You flinched when I pulled your pants down to see your bruises and then you started saying some stuff about your dad when I pulled your shirt up to see your bruises. Please tell me the whole truth." He begged. "You pulled my shirt up?" she asked with a blush of embarrassment. "Yes only to examine your bruises. Now stop avoiding my question and answer me please!" he demanded. She looked around and saw her friends look at her with concern. Everyone was waiting for her answer except Shippo who was still asleep. She looked back at InuYasha's golden eyes that were full of concern and sadness. "InuYasha... he... Comes in my room… at night when he is drunk! He's been abusing me like that since I was four years old!" she said slowly as she caved in to his demanding eyes. "And the other night he went too far!" she said coldly. InuYasha looked at her with surprise. "He's done that to you since you were that young?" he asked in a sickening tone. "Wait what exactly does your father do to you Kagome?" Miroku asked looking confused and sort of hoping not to hear what he was thinking of. Kagome looked at her friends and sat up in InuYasha's lap. "He molests me when he gets drunk!" she answered embarrassed. "He comes in my room and touches me every night I have to stay with him." she added. Her friends were shocked by what they just learned. "Kagome why didn't you tell anyone?" Miroku asked. "Because he said it was our little secret and I'm terrified of him, and he scares me more than any demon we face." She answered. They all set around the campfire for while trying to absorb what Kagome has just told them. An hour later she fell asleep in InuYasha's arms. Two weeks passed and they returned to Kaede's village after a hard fight with Naraku and Kagura. "I'm gonna go get more stuff. I'll be back in the morning!" she announced when it was late afternoon. She went walking to the well and was about to jump in the well. "Kagome, are you sure you'll be okay over their?" InuYasha asked worriedly. "I'll be fine I'm used to this it's not like this sort of thing is new to me! I've endured his abuse all my life!" she tried to assure him. "I'll be okay!" she said with a fake smile then jumped into the well before InuYasha could stop her. She went across the courtyard to go into the house. "Mom, Souta, grandpa, I'm home!" she said. "Kagome welcome home sweet heart!" her mother greeted. "Hi mom I'm not staying long I need to head back first thing in the morning!" she told her mom. "But Kagome did you forget it is your weekend to stay with your father?" Her mother asked. Kagome stopped walking and stood in the hall before her room. "But InuYasha will come for me if I'm not back in the morning!" kagome told her. "I'll explain it to him if he comes. Now go get ready to go over your dad's, I'm going to call him now and tell him to come get you." Her mom said as she pushed kagome toward her room. Kagome did what her mother told her and went in her room to get ready. She dumped out all the old things in her bag and packed her yellow bag with clothes and other things. She set on her bed trying to think what would happen if InuYasha comes and gets her. What would her father do when he sees InuYasha? She shuddered at the thought. Then she thought what if InuYasha caught her father abusing her, what would happen. "Kagome, your father's on his way now!" her mom said as she knocked on the door. Then she came in and set next to her daughter. "Mom why did you and dad divorce in the first place?" she asked without emotion. "We grew apart I guess after Souta was born he just seemed not to care about me and was always gone." She answered. 'That's the time he started to molest me! Why doesn't she notice it?' she thought to herself in realization. "Oh! I thought it was for other reasons!" kagome said emotionless. "Kagome is there something bothering you?" she asked her. "No why do you ask?" she lied putting a fake smile on her face. "Oh I don't know!" her mom said with a smile then left her alone. 'I was hoping just a little that she would figure it out. Come on Kagome put on your face you can hold it! You're strong enough.' She told herself. Then she heard the horn from her father's car and left with him to his place.

o0o

InuYasha had a bad feeling about letting Kagome go alone and started to pace back and forth in the small hut. "InuYasha if you're that worried then just go get her." Sango yelled in frustration. She was becoming annoyed with his pacing and huffing. "No she'll get mad at me if I go after her! But then again her father is still home and he abuses her in horrible ways!" he said fighting with himself. "I know!" Sango sighed with sadness towards her friend. "Damn it! I'll be back with her in the morning!" he huffed and stormed out. "I hope Kagome is alright? I had no idea about her father! How could a father be so cruel to his own daughter?" she said as she rested her head on her knees. "I don't know! Some father's don't deserve to be one!" Miroku answered.

o0o

InuYasha ran to the well and jumped in he climbed out on the other side and went in the house he smelled the air and noticed she wasn't there. "InuYasha what are you doing here?" Souta asked when he came out of his room. "Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked in a panic. "I don't know! I didn't know she was back! I've been asleep. Mom will know!" he answered. They both went into the kitchen where Kagome's mom was "Hey mom where's sis at?" Souta asked. "With your dad he came and got her an hour ago." She answered. "What mom you shouldn't of let her go!" Souta yelled. "Souta what is wrong with you?" she gasped at his anger. "Mom he does bad things to her!" He shouted. "Like what?" she asked in a small voice. "When we were with him that weekend I got in trouble and he was going to whip me with his belt but Kagome came and stopped him. but instead of hitting me he whipped her with his belt thirty times leaving her with bruises all along her lower back and butt!" he answered almost in tears. InuYasha listened he wanted to know the truth. "What he hits you?" she asked with surprise in her voice. "No just sis! He beat her all day the next day for anything and everything she did wrong. But the worst part is the time he went in her room the day he whipped her badly. I heard her crying but I don't know why. The last night we were there I stayed in her room because I was scared. And in the middle of the night she made me go hide under her bed. And then I heard dad come in and sit on her bed. She begged him to stop and she started to cry. She kept saying he was hurting her. Mom I don't know what he did to her but it scared her! Once he left I came out and she looked so scared." Souta explained to her and he started to cry. InuYasha's face turned green. "I had no idea!" Kagome's mother said in a disbelief voice. "You had to have some idea!" InuYasha growled at her. "She told me that he has been abusing her that way since she was four years old." He shouted in disgust. "No I can't believe that he would never do that to her! He is a great father to her and Souta. He would never hurt her like that!" she denied it. "I have to go and find her!" he growled. He went outside and caught her scent. "Kagome!" InuYasha growled and started to go after her scent.

o0o

Kagome laid on her back tensing her body up as her father sat on her as she held her eyes tightly closed. She felt him touch and fondle her breast. He pulled her pants down and she felt his hand gently cup her. She trembled at his touch. He squeezed his hand harder on her womanhood then slid a finger into her vagina. "Daddy please you're hurting me!" she cried out when he put in another finger to join the first one. 'Why won't he stop? It hurts so much!' Then he stopped and pulled out his fingers. She closed her eyes in fear. He undid his pants and pulled out his erection and pulled her legs apart. He shoved himself in hard. Kagome felt the blood once he forced his erection inside her tightness. Tears ran down her face as the pain radiated through her violated womanhood. 'Oh gods he is pushing into me harder!' she thought as she felt the pain rush through her. "Owe please stop you're hurting me! Please daddy I'm sorry I'll be good!" she begged again. "Shh princess this is our special time!" he said as he thrusted into her. Then he pulled out of her and released his seed onto the bed instead of inside her. He put two fingers inside of her violated womanhood again. She laid there with a blank stare and tears came streaming down. Then he stopped and pulled out his fingers. Tears ran down her face as the pain radiated through her violated womanhood.

o0o

He followed the scent to the house her father and kagome were staying in. InuYasha peeked in the window and froze when he say her body tensed up, her hands griping the sheets into a fist, and her tank top pushed up under her chin, bare breast showing "Daddy please I promise to be good! Please stop your hurting me!" he heard her cry quietly. He saw a figure of an older man sitting on top of her legs pinning her down between him with one hand on one of her breast and the other molesting her violated womanhood. "Shh its okay daddy loves you!" the man said in a drunken slur. The window was cracked, but InuYasha was frozen he couldn't move as he witnessed Kagome being molested he didn't see her being raped but he could smell it on her. "That's my good girl!" InuYasha heard the man say as he pulled her shirt down and pulled her pants up then covered her with a blanket, and he kissed her like a doting father does to their daughter. Then went to the door "Good night daddy's good girl" he said as he shut the door. InuYasha was horrified. He opened the window and climbed in. kagome laid there crying softly staring at the ceiling. "Kagome!" InuYasha whispered. She turned her eyes towards him. "InuYasha!" she whispered as she reached for him and so he picked her up and carried her away. He carried her to her home and burst in the door. Ms. Higurashi looked at them in shock. She looked at Kagome who was in InuYasha's arms; she was bleeding and had some bruises forming on her legs where Mr. Higurashi pinned her down with his legs. He laid her in her bed while Ms. Higurashi followed them in horror. "Are you still denying it now?" InuYasha growled in anger pulling up Kagome's shirt to show her the bruises and then he pointed to her blood soaked pants. Kagome lay on her back still in trauma from what her father did. She kept staring at InuYasha. He looked back at her with sadness and disappointment. Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter and fell to the floor. "My baby what has he done to you?" she cried. Kagome didn't answer she couldn't answer. 'Everything is falling apart now! He will notice I am gone and come after me!' she thought. "InuYasha I'm scared!" kagome said in a quiet voice. He picked her up and held her in his lap while sitting on her bed. "This can't be true! He never would do this he loves her!" her mother still denied what really happened. "I found her in his house. He was in her room. He had her shirt pulled up and he was touching her and he had her pants down and he fucking put his fingers inside her. Then he stopped and kissed her like any other father would kiss their child and told her she was his good girl and left her. The sick bastard!" InuYasha told Ms. Higurashi what he witnessed. Kagome hid further into InuYasha. "You still going to deny this now?" he asked not looking away from kagome's eyes. She looked so scared and hurt. He held her tighter in a protective way. She looked at him with sadness and embarrassment. "He wouldn't do that not to kagome he is doting, loving father. He wouldn't do that it has to be a lie!" Ms Higurashi repeated. InuYasha looked at her and growled. "You stupid woman… HE FUCK'N RAPED HER!" he ended up shouting. "InuYasha please stop she didn't know I didn't tell her!" kagome stopped him. He looked done at her. Kagome turned her head to her mother. "Mama…dad beats me and he…molest me when I'm alone with him." she cried telling her the truth. "Kagome when did he start this? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she crawled to her bed side. Kagome looked at her mother with sadness. "Sense I was four I think! That's when I remember it. He used to come in my room every night and touch me. When you were pregnant with Souta he did it more then he usually did. Then when you were in the hospital having Souta he almost raped me but he left me instead. Then he left for three years in his deployment. Then when he came back he molested me some more. I hate him!" kagome answered in tears her body trembling from the terrible memories. "Kagome why didn't you tell me? I had no idea he did that to you!" she cried out to her daughter. InuYasha looked at her again. "You had to of known something she has been abused for this long!" he sputtered out in anger and disgust. "No…well I did notice she would cry a lot at night and she flinched a lot…now that I think of it she was a very timid child. She would flinch when I undressed her to bathe her and when she was a baby she would scream when I changed her. She always was so red down there I thought she had a rash…" she trailed off and started to think back at kagome's childhood. Kagome laid in InuYasha's lap not really focused on what her mother was saying. InuYasha brushed her hair back off her face lovingly. 'My Kagome has been tormented her whole life by her monster for a father! I'm sorry you had to go through this! I wish I could have saved you!' He thought as he stroked her long hair and she fell asleep to the soothing feeling of his touch. She snuggled her head on his knee and had her legs pulled up to her chest. Ms Higurashi snapped out of her daze and stood up she headed for the door but before she walked out she turned to InuYasha. "InuYasha you must know I didn't mean for all this to happen. Please forgive me! I didn't want to know nor did I want to believe it!" she pleaded for forgiveness. "It's not for me to forgive you!" he answered coldly. She nodded then left them alone. An hour later kagome felt InuYasha growl deep inside his chest. She looked up at him with fear. His eyes were flashing from gold to red. 'What is wrong with him?' she asked herself. He picked her up and carried her to the window and jumped out of it. He ran towards the well and jumped in and went out to the other side. He carried her to Kaede's hut and once inside he sat her down. "InuYasha what's wrong?" kagome asked him with fear. Sango and Miroku watched them with confusion. "He was there…and I had to get you away from him!" he answered with anger. He stepped away from kagome to try to calm his demon side. Sango gasped at the sight of kagome who had blood stain pants on. "Kagome what happened to you?" she asked with concern. She turned away from InuYasha's eyes which were still flashing red now and again. "Uhh…umm!" kagome couldn't come up with an answer. Her friends stared at them with concern. "Her father raped her!" InuYasha growled. Sango looked at kagome and choked down a horrified gasp. Miroku swallowed down his sickening gasp as well. Kagome looked down at the ground ashamed and embarrassed. Kagome snapped up and looked at InuYasha "Wait…you say…dad was there?" she asked in realization. He nodded at her in agreement. "WE NEED TO GO BACK!" she shouted as she stood up. "No you can't go back to that place! I won't be able to control myself if I see him…" he answered. "But my brother is danger while he is there!" she shouted back at him and then stormed off. InuYasha went after her and stopped her. "Wait I will take you back there." He said in a soft voice and then took her on his back and carried her to the well and threw it. She heard her mom screaming and shouting as they came into the house. "You took her innocence away you fucking bastard! I trusted you with my children!" Ms Higurashi shouted. Kagome walked towards her parents while InuYasha followed her closely behind her. She came into the front room and saw her parents standing in front of each other and face to face. "Mom…" kagome whispered when she saw her mother shove at her ex husband. "You can't prove that and she is my daughter I can do whatever the fuck I want with her!" he hissed at her. InuYasha smelled the liquor mixed with the smell of Kagome's lost innocence all over him. 'Kill him! Kill him!' InuYasha's demon side was growling in his head. Kagome watched in horror as her father lifted his hand up and smacked her mother hard across her face."Bitch you can't keep her from me!" Mr. Higurashi shouted as her mother fell to the floor holding her cheek in pain. "DADDY, PLEASE NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kagome screamed at him and ran to her mother's side. "Kagome, there you are! Why did you run away from me?" her father said sweetly. He walked towards her and grabbed her wrist. "You're coming home with me!" he hissed. Then InuYasha pulled her away from her father in a flash. "Stay the fuck away from her!" he growled. Mr. Higurashi looked at the hanyou with fear. "And who the fuck are you?" he asked. InuYasha turned his face away from the nauseating smell from his breath. The man reeked of liquor. "I'm your worst nightmare!" he hissed cracking his clawed hand near the man's face. "InuYasha it's okay!" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him. InuYasha growled and his eyes were flashing red and gold again. Ms. Higurashi ran to the phone and called the police. They came and carried her father off. He was charged with one account of child abuse, one account on sexual abuse, and one account of rape to a minor. After a few months things started to go back to normal and the only thing that changed was how InuYasha treated her. He watched her closer than usual and he never left her side.


End file.
